


Lluvia

by Arlequin_17



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Song - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlequin_17/pseuds/Arlequin_17
Summary: Luego del infarto que Tora sufrió, Saga decidió  cambiar su vida rutinaria para pasar más tiempo al lado del amor de su vida.Es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió luego de escuchar la canción de Carlos Rivera, llamada “Día de Lluvia” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjyqGIsJ0NYNunca antes había escrito un fic basándome en una canción en especifico, así que es como mi primer experiencia.
Relationships: Saga/Tora (Alice Nine)





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic hace ya casi dos años, incluso me había olvidado que estaba corregido para subir y aunque planeo escribir más este año, quería arrancar con los que ya tenía al menos terminado. Gracias a todos lo que están leyendo, espero sea de tu agrado.

Desde el infarto que Tora había sufrido, repentinamente mi cabeza dio un vuelco, junto con mi corazón, que había sentido miles de espina clavarse, había estado a un paso de perder a la persona más especial en mi vida. No soy de demostrarlo quizás con palabras, no son mi fuerte, por lo que de repente cambie mi vida, lo hice de forma casi sistemática pero me prometí, darle a mi compañero de vida, más atención y una mejor calidad de vida. 

Desde aquel problema de salud, dimos un paso importante para ambos, como fue comenzar a convivir, necesitaba estar a su lado, dormir con él y brindarle todo el amor necesario. Tora había aceptado todo aquello, incluso si había sido muy repentino, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo. La decisión de hacer aquello, también era riesgosa, dado que puede generar estrés y era algo que Tora debía evitar por lo que para no hacerle más daño a su corazón, fui quién se encargo de buscar los lugares y de elegir los que me parecían más accesible en cuestión de dinero y de accesos según nuestros puntos de trabajo y movilidad. Cuando había logrado asesorarme bien, también tuve en cuenta el gusto de Tora y el mío para que ninguno se sintiese incomodo ante el cambio y en poco tiempo, logramos ponernos de acuerdo en una casa a la que rápidamente habitamos. 

No solo me enfocaba en mi trabajo y en casi convertirme en un amo de la casa, comencé a sentir la necesidad de mimar un poco más a él, de buscar lugares donde pudiéramos olvidarnos nuestras estresantes agendas, e incluso de que posibles fanáticos pudieran reconocernos. Tan pronto como Tora obtuvo la alta médica, conseguí una cabaña que quedaba unos cuantos kilómetros fuera de Tokio. 

“Tengo un día de lluvia por si acaso quisieras bailar”

Allí el aire era puro, el sonido de la naturaleza era maravilloso y los dos podíamos disfrutar de relajarnos y mirar películas o jugar algo sea en la consola, quizás hasta un juego de mesa. Incluso podíamos jugar a las cartas, aunque Tora siempre me ganara, tenia más entrenamiento en ello y una impresionante habilidad con sus dedos que me dejaba pasmado. 

Los días de lluvia allí, eran magníficos. Se podía oír claramente cada gota caer sobre la madera, el olor característico de la tierra mojada, el aroma de cada planta y observar el infinito cielo, lleno de nubes. Las sillas del patio se encontraban completamente empapadas y sólo podíamos salir para comprar lo necesario, pero nos divertía caminar bajo el paraguas, era Tora quién cargaba dicho elemento al ser más alto y siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome con algún beso inesperado hasta incluso robado.

Para cuando la noche caía, luego de la cena, encendíamos el parlante y colocábamos distintas listas de canciones, algunas las habíamos creados juntos, otras eran listas de cada uno y a veces simplemente dejábamos en aleatorio para escuchar una combinación de cada lista. Cuando menos lo espere, una suave canción de mi elección comenzó a reproducirse cuando Tora tomó mi mano y me tironeo hacia el centro de la sala. Allí se aferro a mi cintura y comenzamos bailar. 

Nuestros primeros pasos eran de lo más torpes, por lo que algunas risas se mezclaban pero pronto nuestros cuerpos se adaptaron a ello y seguimos un ritmo que nos parecía de lo más cómodo. La sonrisa ancha que estaba en sus comisuras, era una que había temido tanto perder. Verlo divertirse a mi lado, me hizo querer no perder aquel momento por nada. Quería volver aquella noche perpetua, porque no sólo bailamos unos minutos, lo hicimos hasta sentir nuestros pies doler. 

Incluso sí se trataba de una canción de heavy metal, movíamos nuestras cabezas al unísono y nos reíamos o tarareábamos la canción, incluso Tora cambiaba su voz para volverlo todo más divertido. Sólo me daba cuenta de un gran detalle, cada día amaba más a ese hombre.   
La visita a aquella cabaña era algo que realizábamos una vez al mes, para disfrutar de nuestro momento, aquel donde podíamos disfrutar como niños. 

“Y una noche de luna para cuando quisieras soñar”

Volví a crear un nuevo lugar para ambos, donde nos refugiábamos cada vez que la luna se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, o simplemente se encontraba en su fase más temprana. Cada noche que la luna se encontraba con aquel resplandor, con Tora caminábamos juntos hasta la terraza que la casa tenía y con una copa de duraznos o algún postre que él tenía permitido, hablábamos. De lo que sea, podría ser de nuestro día a día, de algún recuerdo o quizás de algunos conciertos. Música, películas o lo que viniera primero a nuestras mentes, incluso el contarnos secretos que no sabíamos del otro. 

Pero una noche, todo ello cambio pero lo hizo para bien, puesto que de pronto Tora comenzó a mencionarme todo aquello que lo ilusionaba o proyectando a futuro. Todos sus sueños, incluso si eran utopías, todas ellas eran tan especiales, porque se trataba de él, mi persona única. Muchas de ellas se trataban de viajes, algunos a partes de Japón que en medio de Tour habíamos recorrido pero que no habíamos logrado conocer tan a profundidad, él quería conocerlos más, recorrerlos. Otros se trataba de lugares alejados, aquellos me parecían los más irreales, debido al miedo a los aviones que Tora tenía, sin embargo su forma de expresarse e incluso de comentar cada lugar, me hacía sonreír como un idiota. No importaba el tiempo que conocía a aquel hombre de metro ochenta de altura, siempre me sorprendía y lo hacía de las formas más penetrantemente posible.

De repente aquella terraza se volvió nuestro sitio predilecto en la casa, por lo que fuimos decorando y ambientándolo según nuestros gustos. Incluso habíamos creado juntos una lista de normas, tales como que sólo entrábamos nosotros dos, nadie más podía pisar aquel lugar que lo considerábamos hasta sagrado, otra norma era que sólo nos reuníamos allí noches de luna llena o de luna nueva. 

Los meses habían transcurrido con demasiada rapidez, el tour que nos adentraba a nuestros quince años, nos había mantenido tan ocupados que ni siquiera habíamos podido subir aquella terraza. La salud de Tora había mejorado casi de forma épica, incluso su doctor no podía creer aquello. Aunque se había logrado el alta con rapidez, sus controles eran mensuales y todos ello salían de maravilla, por lo que incluso, el mismo comenzaba a trabajar como si jamás hubiese tenido un infarto, me impresionaba como él podía tomarse las cosas con calma, por mi parte siempre era un manojo de nervios, pero él siempre es tan apacible, nos complementábamos tan bien. 

Pero nuevamente el estrés nos estaba consumiendo a ambos e incluso podía sentir que no estaba cuidando de él como realmente lo necesitaba, una cuestión que llegaba a frustrarme a diario. Un buen día, una publicidad en Internet anunciaba sobre un lugar perfecto para un descanso, precisamente muy cerca del mar. Dado que estábamos próximos a las vacaciones de verano, el lugar contaba con muchas actividades pero también con un lugar pacifico. 

En secreto decidí pagar una estadía de unos quince días, acomodaría mi agenda de producción para que en pleno párate entre mi cumpleaños y el de Show, pudiéramos escaparnos allí. 

Esos días Tora presentaba un cansancio palpable y no podía ayudar a mermar aquello, por lo que incluso no estaba seguro de como tomaría aquel viaje, mis nervios habían aumentado hasta tenerlos de punta y sentir hasta el zumbido de una mosca me cabreaba. Aun así, frente al público y en pleno escenario, podía encenderme como una antorcha y prestarme a ellos, pero lo cierto es que en el fondo de mi alma, me sentía un tanto desgastado. Mucho más al saber que mi compañero de vida, estaba pasando por lo mismo y su corazón debía ser tratado con delicadeza. Conocía a Tora hasta en el mínimo detalle y entendía que jamás me demostraría ni siquiera una mueca de dolor, era terco y muy difícil de entender, pero aquel hombre enredado con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios y sus ojos brillantes, era quién de alguna forma u otra me devolvía a la vida y fue también aquel que mencionó la posibilidad de hacer un viaje. Si, una vez más había adivinado mis pensamientos pero esta vez me le había adelantado y sólo le respondí "quizás", dado que el mismo sabía mi ajustada agenda luego de que acabase las fechas del tour y ante el párate por quince días. 

“Tengo un día vivido, buscaré algún refugio en el mar  
Para que no lo encuentren, para que no se pueda borrar”

En cuanto las luces del escenario se habían apagado en su totalidad y terminábamos de ordenar parte del recinto, junto a nuestro staff me acerqué a mi novio/esposo para mostrarle lo que había conseguido. Los mismos eran dos pasajes de ida y vuelta a las paradisíacas playas de Miyagi. Con la estadía paga en aquel hotel que había reservado con anticipación. Tora no tardo en elevarme entre sus brazos, incluso con su cansancio y gritar emocionado con aquello como si se tratara de un niño de 5 años. No nos importaba si más personas nos observaban en ese momento, ambos estábamos contentos de poder tomarnos unas mini vacaciones. 

En aquel hotel, buscaba un refugio en el mar para qué pudiéramos estar desconectados del mundo, y lograr la paz que comenzaba a faltarnos. Una vez nos instalamos en nuestra habitación, el mismo contaba con unos amplios ventanales y desde allí se contemplaba el azul del mar. La arena tenía forma de estrella y era tan mágica que Tora estaba alucinado con tanta belleza. Allí compartimos unos valiosos momentos, nuevamente su sonrisa volvía a tomar vigor, podía notar como incluso su piel parecía de lo más suave. 

Paseos por la playa, tomados de la mano o darnos unos chapuzones en el agua, se habían vuelto parte de nuestra diversión. Como una pareja de adolescentes habíamos llegado a escribir nuestros nombres en la arena, incluso prender fuegos de artificio para iluminar una de las noches más calurosas. Observar como Tora comenzaba a des estresarse y disfrutar del ambiente había sido el proceso más reconfortante que jamás había sentido en mi vida. 

Para las últimas noches de nuestra estadía, comenzamos a tener noches fogosas, debo admitir que luego de su problema de salud, nuestras relaciones sexuales habían sido escasas, por dos razones. Una de ellas era el trabajo, nuestro poco tiempo libre y la segunda el miedo, si bien podía hacerlo, por alguna razón ambos nos conteníamos, lo hacíamos muy de vez en cuando. Pero aquellas mini vacaciones, había cambiado todo el panorama, incluso fue el propio Tora quién me incentivo para hacerlo. Entre besos y caricias, llegamos a hacer el amor tanto de noche como de día, incluso contemplando el inmenso mar o la luna reflejada sobre la superficie del agua. 

Aquel lugar paradisíaco nos había cambiado por completo, logrando renacer la fogosidad que habíamos perdido en el ayer. Quizás se debía a que Tora se sentía más tranquilo, y podía distenderse sin pensar en nada más, aquellos quince días habían volado rápidamente, pero nos prometimos regresar y disfrutar de más días allí, la vuelta había sido tan amena que incluso nos tomamos la siguiente etapa del tour con mucho más calma. Nuestras chispeantes miradas podían hablar y revelar todo lo que habíamos vivido, pero lo podíamos ocultar con una sonrisa cómplice. 

Unos días antes de que llegáramos al recital donde anunciaríamos nuestro cambio de nombre, podía sentir la ansiedad de todos los miembros, pero por sobre todo la de Tora, que aunque intentara figurarlo de algún modo, a mi no me podía engañar, lo conocía tanto que incluso cada pequeño gesto de su rostro, yo podía definirlo sin problemas. Un ejemplo de ello era su bendito tic de elevar una de sus cejas cuando se sentía curioso ante algo, lo hacía por inercia por lo que incluso el mismo desconocía aquella particularidad. 

Ante el anuncio de tifones e incluso de un temporal que se avecinaba, no podíamos subir a la terraza por lo que sólo podíamos quedarnos dentro de la casa, hacia un poco de fresco pero la temperatura ambiente era la indicada. Tora se había refugiado en su cuarto donde tenía las consolas de videojuegos, todo bien ordenado e incluso tenía la nutria de peluche que le había obsequiado con tanto cariño, luego de nuestro viaje del FC del año anterior. Al comprobar que todavía quedaba tiempo antes de la cena, y que la misma la había preparado ya, decidí ingresar al cuarto. 

Cargue dos tazas de un té que desprendía un aroma tranquilizante, podía oír como Tora se reía y parecía charlar con alguien, seguramente gente como él, que jugaban de a grupos online. Con su debido permiso, ingrese y deposite las tazas frente a él. Mi compañero de vida, me señaló que estaba hablando a lo que moví mi mano en señal de que no lo molestaría. Nuevamente aquella sonrisa apareció en su rostro, apaciblemente disfrute del té tranquilo, mientras lo oía hablar de cosas que sólo entendía la mitad, pero ello duro tan sólo unos minutos más. Tora se quito sus auriculares y me miró, antes de agradecerme debidamente por aquel sencillo gesto.

Pero claramente no había ido allí solo para tomar el té, aproveche que termino de jugar, para abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo muy fuerte. En un principio mi tigre se sorprendió pero pronto sus brazos me tonaron con confianza, me ayudaron a sostenerme de él. 

\- Me gusta más si podemos compartir el té así. — Mencione con una ancha sonrisa, besando el cuello ajeno, antes de incorporarme para tomar mi taza y darle otro sorbo al liquido caliente. El invierno había comenzado y el frio era evidente por lo que era mejor si podíamos abrazarnos. 

\- Espero tener muchos más días así contigo. A veces te extraño mucho.— Respondió él, con su voz susurrante en un tono tímido, que logró conmoverme, hasta el punto de tener mis propios ojos llenos de lágrimas, lagrimas que no podía mostrarle, pero a las que oculte depositando pequeños besos en su cuello.

\- No puedo prometerte nada porque sabes cómo cambian nuestras agendas y lo mucho que me apasiona la música. – Me disculpe sintiendo más qué culpable, pero mis palabras siguientes murieron en mis labios, Tora las había acallado con un beso, tomándome dulcemente del mentón. 

\- - Sagacchi no tienes nada que decir. En los últimos meses no has hecho más hacerme feliz y rodearme de momentos únicos que sólo me hacen soñar más y más en el futuro a tu lado. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y todo tu amor.— Mencionó aquello con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. 

Sin siquiera que decir claramente, debido a que mis palabras parecían atorarse en mi garganta, deposité la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa, y me abrace a él con fuerza, escondiendo mis lágrimas en su hombro, había sentido tanto miedo de perderlo, aquella mañana que recibí la noticia me sentí lo peor del mundo por no poder ayudarle y ni siquiera me atreví a verlo en el hospital, no tenía corazón para hacerlo. Me sentí tan incompetente, tan inútil. Saber que había logrado hacerlo feliz, incluso con días tan llenos de trabajo, me llenaba de una profunda emoción que mis propios ojos lo delataban.

Mi sollozo no pasaron inadvertidos para mi compañero, quién en silencio me acaricio la espalda para calmarme. Las palabras habían quedado obsoletas para expresar los sentimientos que nos desbordaban. 

No podía calcular el tiempo en que había estado llorando en su hombro, sólo podía escuchar el tintineo de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a mojar el ventanal del cuarto de juegos, poco a poco mis lágrimas habían mermado y un suspiro escapó de mis labios. Mis ojos enrojecidos fueron observados por mi compañero de vida, atreviéndose a besar las pequeñas gotas que aún surcaban en mis mejillas.

\- Te amo Takashi. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. La única que me ha amado con tanta pasión y quién me ha cuidado como nadie. El mejor compañero que he podido conseguir en esta vida y quien espero seguir teniendo y amando en las próximas.—Ahí va de nuevo, Tora bloqueándome los sentidos con sus palabras cursis pero que hacían temblar mi corazón, nos fundimos en un cálido beso que fue bendecido por el sonido de la lluvia y de nuestros palpitantes corazones. 

\- Te amo, mi lindo tigre~- Pronuncie al terminar el beso, mientras lo abraza sin querer soltarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias sí has llegado hasta aquí, te deseo un buen día y también cuídate mucho. Y espero que la lectura haya sido de tu agrado y lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
